Reinforced plastics constitute a very large portion of the plastics industry. Products typically made from reinforced plastics include missile and aircraft sections, boats, automobile bodies, building panels, tanks, fishing rods, etc. Resins used for the production of such plastics include polyester, epoxy, phenolic, and silicone. The polyester resins have heretofore made up the greater portion of resinous materials utilized in the reinforced plastics industry largely because of their better reactivity and physical properties when compared to other resins. Such resins, however, still do not have the optimum combination of mechanical strength, reactivity and other properties.